Hunter x Hunter : Liburan Musim Panas
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Gon dan teman - teman liburan tetapi di akhir hari ada rumah hantu berisi penuh kegilaan ( aku rasa ). Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang disengaja dan tak disengaja . Sebuah parody dari komik hantu kawan saya yang penuh kelucuan


Author : saya tidak memiliki Hunter x Hunter . Saya hanya ingin membagi ide

Maaf jika ada kesalahan menulis dan tolong jangan marahi saya

Sekarang mulai

Hunter x Hunter : Liburan Musim Panas

Di sebuah Hotel

Kurapika : Baiklah kemas barang kita dulu baru beraktivitas

Gon : Baiklah ! EH mana Leorio dan Killua? * baru sadar *

Kurapika : Mana mereka ?

Di Luar

Killua : yahoo ada kolam !

Leorio : Dan perempuan !

Killua : hati – hati Ossan .

Leorio : ha, itu datang dari mulut orang berambut putih !

Killua : OY , warnanya perak bukan putih

Kurapika : *tiba – tiba datang * Kalian kelihatanya bersenang – senang cepat kemas barang dulu

KillLeo : Ba - ba – baiklah * terkejut *

Di Restoran

Kurapika : Pelayan ! Hmm , kalian mau apa ?

Killua : Coklat Sundae.

Gon : Ikan Panggang.

Leorio : Hmm , kopi saja.

Kurapika : Baiklah , aku nasi dan sup panas.

Pelayan : Baiklah, segera !

Kurapika : Seharusnya kalian pilih yang lebih sehat.

Killua : Kurapika bertingkah seperti ibu – ibu kan .

Leorio : Iya , betul .

Gon : emm, Killua lihat siapa yang dengar .

Kurapika : Apa yang kalian bicarakan ? * mata berubah warna *

KillLeo : Shimatta !

Akhirnya waktu makan menjadi sunyi .

Skip -

….Siang …

Di kolam.

Kurapika : *sedang membaca *

Leorio : Kurapika , ayo masuk kolam !

Killua : Ossan itu cari mati

Gon : kenapa Kurapika tak berenang ya ?

Kurapika : Maaf , terima kasih tapi tak terima kasih

Leorio : Kenapa ? Karena kau perem- aaagggh * Ditinju Kurapika *

Kurapika : Jangan cari masalah orang lain !

Killua : Betul kataku .

Gon : Hahaha Killua !

….Malam….

Leorio : Ayo , ke rumah hantu !

Killua : Iya , setiap liburan musim panas harus ada uji nyali .

Kurapika : Ayo , Gon !

Gon : T-t-tapi

Kurapika : Tak apa – apa !

Killua : Che , dia mengambil perkataanku

….Di dalam ….

Papan : Hati – hati Suster Ngesot Gaul

Leorio : Gaul, hmm tak mungkin !

Killua : Apa lihat – lihat ?

Suster Ngesot : mumumu bang sini *naik skateboard*

Leorio : Betul dugaanku ! Ahhhhh cepat sekali ! *lari – lari*

Trio : Kenapa tak katakan dari tadi ? * lari – lari *

….

Papan : Hati – hati Si Kolor Hijau

Leorio : Apa lagi sekaran hhmm ?

Kolor Hijau 1 : Hehe aku baru beli .

Kolor Hijau 2 : heh kau masih jadul lihat boxer hijauku !

Kolor Hijau 3 : hmm kalian tidak menolong kelakuan ekonomi tanah air lihat aku kolor batik !

Kolor Hijau 1 dan 2 : Asli Indonesia coy .

Kurapika : Maaf , tapi kami dari Jepang

Trio : Betul !

Kolor Hijau 1,2,3: oy , jangan cuekin kami!

…..

Papan : Hati – Hati Pocong

Semua : Apa lagi ?

Killua : OH , sini Gon! * bisik – bisik*

Gon : Wah , Baiklah !

KuraLeo : Apaan ?

KillGo : HI-MIT-SU

Pocong : Hai manis mau main .* mendekati Kurapika *

Kurapika : ….

Trio : Pocong itu cari mati .

Killua : Gon , rencananya

Gon : Halo siapa kamu ?

Pocong : Aku pocong sudah nyata .

Killua : Oh , Lolipop – san

Pocong : Apa ?

Killua : Kamu kelihatan seperti lollipop .

Pocong : KAMU !

Killua : Tenang, aku bukan akan memakanmu menjijikkan .

Pocong : Aku Po – cong ingat

Gon : Lolipocong – san.

Pocong : gggh , oh ya manis seperti apa ?

Kurapika : Aku laki – laki bukan PEREMPUAN * ninju Pocong hingga melayang di luar angkasa*

Gon : Kasihan Lolipocong – san

Semakin jauh mereka hingga bertemu Kuntilanak

Kuntilanak : Tolong dong lihatkan kepalaku gatal ni!

Gon : Baiklah !

Kuntilanak : yay !

Gon : Ah , ada laba – laba !

Kurapika : Sini laba – labanya Gon . * mulai menyiksa laba – laba *

Gon : Ada tang .

KillLeo : TANG DI RAMBUT

Kurapika : Ada tang di rambut !

Gon : Oh, ada televisi

Kuntilanak : Oh itu biasa nyangkut .

Trio : TELEVISI DAN MEREKA TAK TERKEJUT

KuntiGon : hhmm.

…

Papan : Hati – hati Pocong Cina

Hunter: Pocong lagi

Poci (Pocong Cina ) : Haha

Leorio : Ini .

Trio : apa ?

Leorio : * temple kertas *

Trio : Apa itu ?

Leorio : Tagihan hutang semasa dia masih hidup.

…..

Papan :Hati – hati Vampir

Kurapika : Leorio , masih ada yang tadi !

Leorio : Iya.

Gon : Apaan ?

Killua : Entah rahasia Suami Ist- agh

KuraLeo : Kami bukan suami istri

Vampir : haha

Kurapika : Vampir – sama ini ada hadiah kekaguman kami

Killua : ha seja- mhp hmp * ditutup Leorio*

Vampir : oh terima kasih * makan * * terbakar*

Gon : *mengambil kotak makanan instan* Kasihan yang Kurapika beri tadi Pizza Extra Bawang

Killua : hoo Pintar encyclopedia berjalan ki – bugh

Kurapika : ayo jalan lagi.

Gon : Killua , kau tidak apa – apa ?

Killua : i-i-iya

Saat hampir selesai

Hantu : Ibu muka rata melahirkan

Hantu 2 : Iya

Hunter : hmm

Hantu : Bayi muka rata telah lahir . hmm , ada yang aneh dia tak menangis

Hantu 2 dan Hunter : MAU MENANGIS PAKAI APA !

….Saat Di Kamar….

Leorio : tadi penuh kegilaan .

Kurapika : Ya , aku setuju aku ingin tidur.

Gon : Tadi menyenagkan kok.

Killua : Gon , kau sungguh aneh .

Trio : Selamat Tidur.

Gon : Jangan biarkan ku.

Maaf sekali lagi jika ada kesalahan. Maaf sekali

Semoga kalian menyukainya.


End file.
